1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device incorporating a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 shows an example of conventional semiconductor light emitting device (see JP-A-2003-188418, for example). The semiconductor light emitting device X shown in the figure includes a first lead 91A, a second lead 91B, an LED chip 92 and a resin package 93. The LED chip 92 is mounted on the first lead 91A. The LED chip 92 is connected to the second lead 91B via a wire. The resin package 93 covers the LED chip 92 and part of each lead 91A, 91B. The resin package 93 is formed with a lens 93a. The portions of the leads 91A and 91B which project from the resin package 93 provide terminals 91Aa and 91Ba, respectively. The semiconductor light emitting device X is fixed to a substrate B using solder S, with the terminals 91Aa and 91Ba inserted in the substrate B. Thus, the semiconductor light emitting device X is used as a top view type light source for emitting light in the direction (normal direction) which is perpendicular to the direction in which the substrate B extends (horizontal direction in FIG. 14).
Various types of light sources are required depending on the kinds of electronic equipment. For instance, instead of the above-described top view type light source, a side view type light source for emitting light in the direction in which the substrate B extends is sometimes required. Since the above-described semiconductor light emitting device X is designed specifically for the use as a top view type light source, the semiconductor light emitting device cannot be mounted on the substrate B as a side view type light source. Thus, when a side view type light source is necessary, a semiconductor light emitting device of a type which is different from the semiconductor light emitting device X needs to be prepared. This causes the manufacturing line to be complicated and also causes the trouble of maintaining various kinds of semiconductor light emitting devices.